Silencioso amor
by KazTestarossa
Summary: Nanoha no comprendía la chispa desde la primera vez. Fate no se llevaba bien desde un inicio con Nanoha pero con el pasar los días solas empiezan a unirse más hasta encontrar la respuesta a sus pensamientos tanto sentimientos, con problemas en el camino, saldrán adelante.


**MSLN: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

— Fate por favor, compórtate bien con la visita. Los Takamachi son parte de Lindy ¿de acuerdo? De ahora en adelante los vas a ver seguido por el cambio de local tanto laboral de Lindy ya que ella es su publicitaria.

— Pero Signum preparó...

— Nada. Signum puede invitarte en cualquier momento —continuó explicando Precia Testarossa H. la madre biológica de aquella rubia con quien estaba hablando. Precia era la esposa de Lindy Harlaown ya tres años; Fate T. es la única hija sobreviviente de Precia, la gemela de Fate y su padre fallecieron hace seis años en un accidente con un ascensor que se soltó de cuerdas y cayó.

— ¡Ugh! —exclamó Fate dejando a su madre acomodando la mesa sola, se dirigió a su habitación y en el camino se encontró con un chico de cabello azul oscuro.

— ¿Qué pasa Fate? ¿mamá no te deja salir? —preguntó aquel chico, Chrono Harlaown hijo biológico de Lindy Harlaown. Su padre falleció ni muy bien fue un bebé gracias a una operación policial; cuando ambos se enteraron que sus madres estaban juntas se sorprendieron por todo el pasado pero ellas sólo les dijeron: _''No sabíamos pero el amor nos guió por segunda vez''_.

— Cállate Chrono —dijo la rubia cerrando con un portazo.

Signum invitó a Fate a una fiesta del instituto con los compañeros de un año más que ellos, tenía contactos de ese grado como Verossa un compañero de Chrono.

La rubia realmente quería irse de la cena con los Takamachi.

Dos horas después de esperar Lindy llegó con sus acompañantes: Shiro Takamachi el patriarca, Momoko Takamachi la matriarca y su hija menor Nanoha Takamachi.

— Bienvenidos —saludó Precia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a un costado se encontraba Chrono seguido Fate.

— Buenas noches —saludaron los Takamachi. Nanoha miró a Fate tan sólo un segundo pero quitó su vista de manera rápida.

Todos tomaron asiento mientras Precia traía algo para que pudieran picar mientras conversaban, los temas empezaron a tornarse para los mayores como negocios o tipo familiar haciendo que los más jóvenes se retiraran a una esquina para conversar.

— ¿Estudiarás en el mismo instituto que nosotros? —preguntó Chrono.

— Al parecer sí —respondió la cobriza con una sonrisa, ojos lavanda y de una piel no tan blanca como la de la rubia. Nanoha tenía una buena anatomía, bien formada, en su instituto anterior muchos hombres querían estar con ella.

Chrono en ese momento sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Tienes algún enamorado? —cuestionó el hombre, estaba empezando a coquetear con Nanoha.

— Hm... no tengo —respondió con un poco de desconfianza a Chrono entonces una voz los sacó del trance de conversación.

— Signum, por favor, ven rápido y sácame de acá —decía una rubia mientras hablaba por teléfono pero Chrono se acercó a ella, le quitó el teléfono y colgó la llamada mirando ahora a su hermanastra.

— ¿No entiendes que no irás? —dijo guardando el móvil en su bolsillo.

— Devuélvemelo Chrono —dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A dónde quiere ir? —preguntó la cobriza curiosa mirando fijamente las reacciones de Fate.

— No te interesa / A una fiesta —dijeron ambos al unísono.

— Uh~ qué grosera —comentó Chrono fastidiando a la rubia.

— Prefiero estar allá —comentó Fate cruzando sus brazos, de reojo observó a la cobriza quien traía un vestido rojo, con joyas que la hacían ver hermosa, de pies a cabeza que hicieron que la cobriza se sonrojara levemente porque se percató de la manera en cómo la miró. Fate por su lado traía una polera larga, unos pantalones del mismo color negro y unas botas teniendo la esperanza de poder irse.

— ¿Qué clase de fiesta es? —cuestionó de nuevo Nanoha, ahora mirando a Chrono.

— No creo te interese —respondió Chrono colocando a la vez una mano en el hombro de la cobriza. Fate por su lado frunció de nuevo su ceño ya que él aún no le devolvía el móvil.

— ¡Chrono ven un momento! —llamó Lindy, él miró de lejos a su madre para seguido voltearse a ver a su hermanastra— no hagas nada raro —adviritió, seguido miró a Nanoha— ya regreso.

Así dejo a solas a ambas chicas.

Nanoha observó a Fate en silencio a la rubia por lo que decidió acercarse a ella, le causaba curiosidad por qué esa chica estaba tan desesperada en salir.

— ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? —preguntó.

— Fate y déjame en paz...

— Te puedo ayudar a salir a tu fiesta si te aburre estar acá —dijo sacando un móvil de su cartera, sonrió mirando a Fate unos segundos, la rubia por su parte estaba sorprendida pero algo planeaba aquella cobriza.

— ¿En serio? —respondió Fate pero entrecerró sus ojos reaccionando mientras sostenía el móvil ya que escuchó un: **_''Con una condición''_** — ¿qué quieres? —continuó la rubia con desconfianza.

— Llévame. Quiero conocer esa fiesta del cual estás tan loca por ir —dijo en voz baja cerca de la rubia. Por su lado Fate empezó a pensarlo dos veces ya que sabía si hacía algo la castigarían pero sus ganas de irse no las pudo aguantar, miró el alrededor, tomó la mano de la cobriza sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era su piel y en silencio la empezó a guiar por la casa hasta la salida trasera de la casa.

Fuera de la casa había un auto rojo esperando, ambas chicas ingresaron rápido a este y Nanoha notó a la pelirosa del carro. Signum miró por el retrovisor y silbó en sorpresa.

— ¿Y esta guapura Testarossa? —preguntó de manera coqueta e intentando avergonzar a su rubia amiga. Signum va en el mismo grado que Chrono pero se hizo buena amiga de Fate, Nanoha estaba levemente sonrojada por las palabras de la pelirosa.

— Signum, ve rápido —respondió la rubia mirando por la ventana a su hogar, esperaba que no la atrapen ahora— espero no le hayan dicho nada a Chrono.

— Que estemos en la misma clase, que Chrono y Verossa estén en el mismo equipo de fútbol tampoco significa que tu hermanastro sea invitado —respondió Signum quien emprendió viaje a su destino, seguido volvió a mirar por el retrovisor a Nanoha— ¿cuál es tu nombre hermosa? ¿eres la amante de Fate? Pues verás ella tiene una pareja, espero Nakajima-san no se entere de su aventu...

— ¡Shh! —calló Fate a Signum para que no dijera nada más.

— Mi nombre es Nanoha y no soy ninguna... amante —lo último lo dijo en voz baja mirando a la rubia quien estaba mirando a otro lado.

Signum soltó una risa por los momentos que estaba pasando su rubia amiga y su nueva compañera, Fate rápidamente le devolvió el teléfono a Nanoha. El viaje fue de más o menos media hora para llegar a la casa de Verossa donde ya se escuchaba música a fuerte volumen.

Estacionaron el vehículo, bajaron y empezaron a caminar a la entrada.

Dentro había mucha gente, los hombres empezaron a mirar a Nanoha y por su lado Fate empezó a saludar a su grupo de amigos, entre los saludos una pelimorado se acercó a Fate, le sujetó el rostro para dejarle un beso corto pero apasionado. Nanoha se soprendió al ver dicha escena.

— Te dije que estaba con alguien... —susurró Signum para soltar una risa seguido.

Signum después de eso fue a buscar algunas botellas de cerveza, trajo tres: una para Fate, la otra para Nanoha y para ella misma.

— Yo no tomo... —comentó Nanoha mientras miraba por unos segundos la botella y seguido a la alta pelirosa.

— Siempre hay una primera vez —dijo guiñando su ojo izquierdo, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música que habían puesto. Nanoha miró su bebida y empezó a darle unos sorbos, amargo para ella pero no podía hacer nada, estaba en una fiesta donde la mayoría de los jóvenes tomaban.

La mayor parte de la fiesta Nanoha bailaba con varios chicos que la invitaban, a veces bailaba con Signum pero nunca con Fate, no significaba que el alcohol que ya tenía en su cuerpo no hacían mirar a Fate de vez en cuándo quien se encontraba con su enamorada cosa que hacía a Nanoha suspirar sin razón alguna, ni siquiera ella comprendía. Fate disimuladamente cuidaba a Nanoha de que ningún chico se sobrepase con ella ya que si le sucedía algo, sus padres le iban a hacer algo.

Nanoha se encontraba tomada, demasiado tomada por lo que Fate quien estaba en el mismo estado pero más en tierra se acercó a ella pero en ese mismo momento empezó a sonar ''Shape of You'' de Ed Sheeran una canción que Nanoha amaba, tomo a la rubia de la mano para ir a la pista de baile, encontrar sola a la rubia era como una oportunidad de acercarse y hablar con ella por lo que empezó a bailar de una manera sensual, provocativa y cerca, muy cerca de Fate. La rubia estaba muy sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo pero no desaprovechó el momento por lo que correspondió el baile con la cobriza a su ritmo por otro lado Nakajima había ido a bailar con su grupo de amigas.

Los jóvenes hicieron un círculo, Signum estaba en el quien estaba sorprendida por ver cómo su mejor amiga bailaba con otra mujer que no era Ginga Nakajima, su enamorada, pero gritaba con emoción para darle fuerza a su amiga. La energía y emoción del grupo llamó la atención de la pelimorado quien se acercó a ver lo que sucedía, sorprendida por lo que veía hizo que frunciera el ceño e iba acercarse pero rápidamente Signum la detuvo.

Nanoha y Fate bailaban demasiado pegadas, de manera que casi sus rostros estaban a punto de besarse pero la fiesta de ambas terminó cuando se presentaron dos hombres que no estaban invitados: Shiro Takamachi y Chrono Harlaown. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas de tal manera, Shiro frunció su ceño para tomar del brazo a su hija y empezar a jalarla sacándola del lugar, la cobriza giró a ver a la rubia por unos segundos mientras que ella suspiraba y no hizo nada.

— Fuiste lejos Fate —dijo Chrono acercándose a su hermanastra.

— ¿Yo? —la rubia preguntó para luego reír— ella quiso venir —respondió sin pena alguna, giró para ir con su grupo de amistades dejando al chico. Ginga por su parte estaba molesta con Fate que ni siquiera quise acercarse a su rubia enamorada, Fate por su parte no le hizo caso ni le dolió, Fate pidió dos cerveza una para Signum y otra para ella misma mientras que la pelirosa observaba a su compañero quien las observaba, traía una sonrisa y le hacía con la mano ''Adiós''

Aun que no parecía, Fate se quedó pensando en la forma como el padre de Nanoha se la llevó, _¿estará bien?_ El Lunes regresarían a los estudios pero cuando llegue a su casa muchos regaños, fotos en las redes sociales y mensajes de Ginga le esperaban.

— ¡Estarás castigada por un mes entero! —gritó Precia a la rubia quien estaba con una resaca fatal, Lindy se encontraba en la mesa tomando un té verde.

— ¿Sólo porque aquella niña quiso venir? —reclamó en pregunta— Ella quiso, además ustedes saben que siempre voy donde Signum

— Pues un mes no irás —recalcó Precia, Fate frunció el ceño.

— Yo saldré quieras o no. Yo iré donde Signum para verme con Ginga, no me puedes impedir —dijo una rubia molesta— siempre os traigo buenas notas, agradezcan —terminó diciendo colocándose de pie para caminar dirección a las escaleras entonces una voz se escuchó...

— Pero si piensas en Ginga no hubieras bailado con Nanoha de ''tal forma'' Fate —dijo Lindy mirándola fijamente esta vez. Fate se detuvo pensando en cómo ella se enteró de eso, tenía la respuesta cuando vio enTrar a Chrono. Este la miró confundido pero al ver a sus dos madres comprendió.

— Estuve con Nanoha, está lista para las clases de mañana —comentó para luego mirar a Fate— su padre me pidió que la recogiera, lo haré pero no quiere ver a Fate cerca de su hija.

— Pues entonces empezaré a usar mi auto —dijo la rubia.

— No me respondiste Fate —recordó Lindy, Fate suspiró y la miró pasando saliva.

— Ella me bailó —dijo— estaba borrada... yo... sólo bailé —dijo en casi un suspiro cansado.

— Bien, podrás usar tu Lamborgini por pedido de Shiro Takamachi pero... —eso asustaba a Fate. Lindy aún miraba fijamente a la rubia— después de clases la llevarás y hablarás con Shiro, le pedirás disculpa por lo que hiciste y le explicarás que no estabas en tus sentidos.

— Pero yo...

— Nada de ''pero yo'' señorita, me va a obedecer porque sí —Lindy estaba empezando a darle miedo a Fate. Fate se quedo callada un momento para luego asentir y suspirar al mismo tiempo terminando aquella conversación la rubia se dirigió a su habitación, sujetó su móvil pero al ver los mensajes se desanimo en querer tenerlo.

 _''¿Es tu nueva amante?'' ''Deja a esa estúpida, estas conmigo'' ''Te amo Fate... quiero verte'' ''Ven que quiero tenerte en mi cama'' ''Llámame''_ entre más.

Sin más decidió acostarse y quitar esa resaca, quería descansar.

Por otro lado, a unas cuantas cuadras más abajo se encontraba una cobriza conversando con viejas amigas: Arisa y Suzuka.

 **Arisa:**

 _Nanoha-chan, espero realmente conozcas alguien guapo. Creo que Yuuno-kun quiere ir a verte, saber dónde estas pero no le hemos dado información. Ese chico se muere por ti._

— Lastimosamente no son los mismos sentimientos pero saben, hice nueva amistad... —comentó Nanoha por cámara de tres, sonriente.

 **Suzuka:**

 _¿Un chico Nanoha-chan?_

— No... —rió nerviosa la cobriza— bueno, también un chico; son hermanastros.

 **Arisa:**

 _¿El chico es guapo?_

— Lo es pero... su hermana también lo es —respondió mirando a un costado por unos segundos pensando lo que decía.

 **Arisa:**

 _No te vayas a enamorar de ella, no creo que Shiro-san le guste._

— ¡NO! No creo que me vaya enamorar de ella, mucho menos, no creo es la clase de persona que me gusta... aparte ella tiene su enamorada

 **Suzuka:**

 _Al menos sabemos ahora por qué banda va_

— Nyahaha sí... —rió nerviosa la cobriza.

Soltó un suspiro leve, no tenía que enamorarse de ella, no lo quería. Nanoha pensaba que estando sola estaba mejor.

La conversación de las tres amigas continuó yendo a otros temas sin sentido. Shiro en la mañana tuvo una conversación sobre alejarse de Fate y que se acerque más a Chrono pero la cobriza le explicó que ella elegiría a sus amistades.

Así Nanoha esperaba su primer día de clase.


End file.
